universal_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a main character in the fan-made series [http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Warriors_Wiki Universal Warriors]. Lucy is a member of the Heartfilia Family and a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Natsu. She uses Celestial Spirt Magic. Personality Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking, and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits and refuses to utilize them as shields or think of them as such. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as friends, unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects. Lucy cares greatly for her Spirits and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the Spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such and instead prefers to be called their friend. Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly and easily frightened, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates, Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when the odds are against her. Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike most of her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. Character Design Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She is buxom and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91cm; waist, 59cm; and hip, 88cm. In X792, her hair is considerably longer, and she keeps it all in a side ponytail. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She often wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Magic and Abilities [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Celestial_Spirit_Magic Celestial Spirit Magic] (星霊 魔法 Seirei Mahō): Lucy practices Celestial Spirit Magic, a type of Spatial Magic which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Lucy to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her. Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. For example, Aquarius can manipulate water, creating powerful waves which can sweep away large amounts of foes at once, while Taurus has enormous physical strength, making him a valuable melee fighter, able to flank Lucy during battle and tackle opponents on her behalf. However, Celestial Spirits are sentient beings who possess personalities and traits, and are thus able to act accordingly during battle, sometimes even ignoring Lucy's orders and acting on their own. Celestial Spirit Mages have the potential to obtain extremely rare Gold Keys, which open the gates of the "Ecliptic Zodiacs," and more common, store-bought Silver Keys. There are a large number of Silver Keys, but there are only 12 Gold Keys, each of them being related to a specific astrological sign. So far, Lucy has obtained 10 Gold Keys and 5 Silver Keys, a considerable amount of Keys for a single Celestial Spirit Mage. Lucy's ability to summon her Spirits is limited by how much Magic Power she has to sustain them; the more Spirits she summons and the more powerful they are, the more Magic Power she exhausts. She is capable of using five of her Ecliptic Zodiac Keys in one day, a noteworthy feat, and she has also demonstrated the ability to summon Celestial Spirits by simply calling on them instead of using their keys. [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Dress Star Dress] ((星霊衣スタードレス Sutā Doresu): A Celestial Spirit Magic spell in which Lucy incorporates the power of a Celestial Spirit into her body by placing the key of the Spirit in question on her chest. The power manifests itself in the form of a wardrobe change (similar to Requip), in this case in the form of a dress centered around the Spirit in question's own wardrobe. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Dress:_Aquarius_Form Star Dress: Aquarius Form]: This form was bestowed upon her by the Celestial Spirit King, and once in it, Lucy took on an appearance based on Aquarius' own, having acquired a bikini top that sports a zigzag design and a miniskirt. Aquarius' zodiac sign is located between Lucy's collarbone whilst in this state. The tattoo fades away as Lucy collapses after successfully casting Urano Metria and defeating Jackal, however she was later seen with the tattoo once more. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Dress:_Leo_Form Star Dress: Leo Form]: By incorporating the power of Loke into her body, Lucy becomes cloaked in an elegant, frilled, black ball gown that is slit up her left leg and tied with gold sash that sits around her hips. A black, frilled choker sits around her neck, and a ribbon with the mark of the Leo zodiac emblazoned upon it falls between her breasts. The accompanying sleeves of the dress are detached, sitting on Lucy's upper arm and falling to her forearm, where they flare outward. Around the bodice of her dress is more golden trim, curving inward under her bust. Additionally, Lucy sports black heels and her hair is now tied up in a quaint bun that is decorated with a black flower. Due to having taken on some of Loke's power, Loke's zodiac sign appears upon Lucy's right breast. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Dress:_Virgo_Form Star Dress: Vigo Form]: Lucy incorporates the power of Virgo into her body, which grants her a dress very similar to Virgo's own, however due to its lacking the entire shoulder and most of the upper arms, the apron is now a pattern on the front of the dress; Lucy also receives a more frilly version of Virgo's headpiece, and still has Virgo's collar, albeit with the strings that are on Virgo's headpiece tied in a bow knot around it. She also bare Virgo's Zodiac sign on her right shoulder. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Dress:_Taurus_Form Star Dress: Taurus Form]: Lucy incorporates the power of Taurus into her body, which grants her an outfit consisting of a bra and sleeves with a cow pattern and pants that leave her right leg entirely revealed. She also dons a pair of gloves and boots as well as a belt where Taurus Zodiac sign is located and a bag around her waist. While sporting this dress she uses her hair in two buns, one at each side of her head abut also leaving some hair hanging. Lucy also carries her whip with her in this form. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Dress:_Sagittarius_Form Star Dress: Sagittarius Form]: Lucy incorporates the power of Sagittarius into her body, which grants them an outfit consisting of a twin-tailed coat and sleeves that leave the shoulders and upper back bare. A pair of dark thigh-high boots with light trim at the top, which split above the knees to reveal the front of the thighs, are also donned. The hair is styled into a typical ponytail with two bangs framing the face. In addition, Sagittarius's zodiac sign is located on the left shoulder. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Dress:_Aries_Form Star Dress: Aries Form]: Lucy incorporates the power of Aries into her body, which she is granted an outfit consisting of a two-toned, short woolen hoop dress that ends at Lucy's mid-thigh level. The dress leaves her shoulders and arms bare, however, her arms are covered by woolen arm warmers and a woolen scarf is wrapped around her neck. Her legs are covered by horizontally striped leggings. She bares a tattoo of Aries' zodiac sign on her left shoulder. Lucy's hair is styled into bangs framing her face whilst two ram horns sit aside her head, behind which a pair of side ponytails emerge from. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Dress:_Gemini_Form Star Dress: Gemini Form]: Lucy incorporates the power of Gemini into her body, which grants her a two tone skirt with a high collar, and an upside down kite-shaped cleavage window, with two tassels along each of her collarbones, finished off with a plated belt that sits on her waist. She also wears odd colored thigh-high boots, and tops it off with a kokoshnik. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Dress:_Scorpio_Form Star Dress: Scorpio Form]: Lucy incorporates the power of Scorpio into her body, wearing a skin-tight outfit, of which vertical stripes run downward, and the back of the outfit leaves her back exposed, as the opening is in form of a scorpion's stinger. The limbs of the outfit are dark-colored, with a wavy stripe running downwards by the side of each limb. The areas such as the shoulders, elbows, knees, legs and forearms are covered in armor plates, of which the forearm gauntlets leave the hands exposed. The waistline is lightly colored, with lines running across the edges, and has a chain with a tail-like protrusion above Lucy's tailbone. She also dons a headband adorned with the Scorpio's zodiac sign on it. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Dress:_Cancer_Form Star Dress: Cancer Form]: Lucy incorporates the power of Cancer into her body, wearing an outfit that appears to mostly be a qipao, albeit with long, wide sleeves and an obi, both present in kimono, suggesting it to be a combination of the two mentioned attires. Below the waist are pieces of cloth hanging in form of vertical stripes. As legwear, she wears knee-high socks, as well as flip-flops. In addition, Lucy's hair is tied up in two high pigtails, secured by a round, pincer-shaped clips. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Dress:_Capricorn_Form Star Dress: Capricorn Form]: Nothing is know about this Star Dress besides it being summoned by using Capricorn Celestial Key. Story Early Life Lucy was born in the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called "Love & Lucky" where they met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign of the guild was missing the letter "K," and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777. However, because her father was overly obsessed with his business and money, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story. Universal Warriors Relationships Family 'Anna Heartfilia' 'Jude Heartfilia' 'Layla Heartfilia' Friends 'Natsu Dragneel' 'Gray Fullbuster' 'Erza Scarlet' 'Wendy Marvell' 'Yukino Agria' 'Levy McGarden' Family *Anna Heartfilia] (Ancestor) *Jude Heartfilia (Father, Deceased) *Layla Heartfilia (Mother, Deceased) Trivia * Almost every time Lucy goes to her apartment, one or more of her guild mates is there. * Her quote when summoning Spirits she wishes to contract is: "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!" * Jellal, as Siegrain, was in Lucy's "Perfect Boyfriend" list, right on top of Loke. * If she were to compare herself to an animal, Lucy would have considered herself to be a rabbit. * Her ideal type is an assertive man. * Mirajane somehow has a spare copy of Lucy's house key and often lends it to Natsu and the others so that they can enter Lucy's house. Gallery Lucy_joins_Natsu.png|Lucy and Natsu Lucy_and_Gray_shocked.jpg|Lucy and Gray Lucy-and-Erza-fairy-tail-32923773-500-281.jpg|Lucy and Erza Lucy_y_Happy_sorprendidos_por_las_habilidades_de_Yukino.png|Lucy and Happy Wendy_supports_Lucy.png|Lucy and Wendy